vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Bomber
Pretty Bomber is a recurring character in the Bomberman series. She is also the only female member of the Dastardly Bombers, and has also been seen as a member of the World Bombers. She was originally one of the first main antagonists of the series, but was later depicted as being one of White Bomberman's close friends. She is sometimes referred to as "Ms. Flashy", "Cute Pink", and "Pretty Pink". History At some point in the past, she was involved in a plot on planet Phantarion, led by Brain Bomber, in which the Dastardly Bombers fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max before being forced back. In Super Bomberman 2, she and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers captured White Bomberman, but Bomberman broke free on their ship. Pretty Bomber appeared as the third boss, utilizing Heart Bombs. In her boss machine, she did not openly attack Bomberman unless he broke the hearts that her machine created. She was defeated, and fell to Earth alongside the wreckage of her ship. She returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Bagura, her master. Pretty Bomber controlled Bubble Star and guarded the blue Mother Computer Chip. She later returned to battle in the combined mecha at the end of the game, but was bested again and left inside Bagura's exploding Battleship, She is also playable character in Battle mode. After the events of Super Bomberman 3, Pretty Bomber returned again in Super Bomberman - Panic Bomber W. Believing herself to be the sole survivor of the Dastardly Bombers, she interrupted Bomberman's fight with the World Bombers in order to challenge him and avenge her comrades. In Neo Bomberman, Pretty Bomber is kidnapped by Bagura for unknown reasons, perhaps as a trick. After being rescued by White Bomberman and Black Bomberman, she flees. In Bomberman Fantasy Race, Pretty Bomber is one of the rival racers in the game. In Bomberman Tournament, Pretty Bomber returns to Phantarion with her comrades as the second boss, causing water pollution from Pretty Base. She tries to stop Bomberman for the last time, fusing with Pommy Sea to become Pretty Balloon, but is defeated and forced to flee. In the Bomberman Land series, Pretty Bomber is depicted as being like a childhood friend to Bomberman. She, along with Bomberman and the rest of the gang, is assigned with the goal of collecting 125 B-CARD pieces obtained through the adventures inside the Bomberman Land Theme Park. Personality As a villain, Pretty Bomber is a calculated opponent who relies on her charm to confuse and trap foes. She appears as both a member of the Dastardly Bombers' schemes and as a rival to Bomberman in other ventures. In the Land series, Pretty Bomber is a sweet and generous girl and a long-time friend of Bomberman. She is a strong and confident competitor. Powers *Heart Bomb - Heart shaped bombs that hover about randomly, causing chaos. During the mecha battle in Super Bomberman 3, Pretty Bomber's Heart Bombs take on the form of two spinning hearts that shoot across the screen in opposite horizontal directions, constantly exploding. *Pretty Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Dastardly Bombers have: Becoming a ball of light and fusing with Karaboms. Gallery Category:Bomberman Characters Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters